Scariest Places on Earth: Willow Madison
by Crystal Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: the g-boys, the girls[except relena] and cryz go to a haunted plantation on earth. what trouble waits them? this is me first horror/humor ficcy. be gentle!~
1. Welcome to Willow Madison

Scariest Places on Earth: Willow Madison  
by -shinigami-  
disclaimer:  
cryz: roll the disclaimer duo!  
duo: make me  
cryz: wouldnt want to....  
duo: come on I dare you  
cryz: well, you asked for it!  
*mega huge super glomp*  
duo: *gasp* heres the disclaimers!  
*pops in a videotape of a smiling cryz and a not too thrilled duo.*  
duo: cryz no baka doesn't own....  
1.gundam wing  
2.coke  
3. the show Scarieset Places on Earth  
which are most likely to be used in this fic.  
There is no such place as Willow Madison in Louisiana.  
No gundam characters were harmed in the making of this fic.  
cryz: beautiful. lets get started.  
  
_~*~_  
CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Willow Madison  
The setting: a victorian mansion on the outskirts ofBaton Rouge, Louisiana.  
an old man opens the car door and ten people file out  
old man: welcome to the Willow Madison, the most haunted house in Louisiana.. your mission is to stay here for the whole night.  
heero: mission accepted  
duo: im scared....  
cryz: im scared too...  
hilde: uh....nothing to worry about  
wufei: hmph you dont sound s-so sure h-hilde.  
sally: you dont sound so sure yourself   
dorothy: eeeee! i see a spiderweb!  
trowa: nothing to worry about...i hope...  
heero: uh...uh....its cold....  
*inches closer to cryz for warmth*  
duo: i need a hug  
hilde: ill hug you duo!  
duo: yay.  
*hug, smoochy moment....-_-;;*  
heero: hn...  
The gundam boys each paired up with a girl.  
Heero: im sticking with cryz. if anything happens, its entirely her fault, i just want to be there to laugh at her.  
cryz: oh very nice  
heero: i know.  
duo: im with hilde of course  
hilde: do i HAVE TO?  
duo: yes. I am your man.  
hilde: you dont look like a man  
duo: i AM a man.  
everyone else: *koff koff*  
duo: wha-at?  
trowa: catherine...  
catherine: yeeesss?  
trowa: im gonna need you sister  
catherine: sure brother.  
quatre: m-m-miss dorothy?  
dorothy: yeah. ok  
quatre: ok *looks relieved*  
wufei: hmph real nice guys! i get stuck with an onna!  
duo: we're all with women....  
wufei: but why me? with SALLY?  
sally: not my fault!  
wufei: hmph.   
old man:here is some paranormal activity gear. theres a temprature monitor, night vision goggles, a camera and a flashlight with extra batteries. through those gates there yonder is a path. just follow the fires we put out for you.when you reach the door, knock twice.a woman will be there to greet you.  
everyone: yessir.  
old man: you WILL see paranormal activity. you'll see things here. *points to the corners of his eyes*  
duo: now im OFFICIALY freaked out.  
hilde: whos the man NOW?  
duo: shuddup hilde   
dorothy: but i wont see anything at all then....my eyebrows...my beautiful eyebrows....  
duo: then shave them!  
quatre: now that wasn't very nice duo!  
heero: duo is right. shave them dorothy  
dorothy: NEVERRRRR  
trowa: er....  
sally: i think theyre cute dorothy  
dorothy: i think so too  
wufei: *koff*concieted*koff*  
duo: *sniggers*  
dorothy: hey! i heard that chang!  
quatre:that wasn't nice either.  
trowa: yeah.  
old man: AHEM!  
everyone jumps.  
everyone: yaheessss?  
old man: ok. its time for you to go. at seven in the morning I will let you out.  
The gundam pilots and the girls walked toward the campfire steadily. 


	2. Enter the Ghost Hunters

Scariest Places on Earth: Willow Madison  
by -shinigami-  
disclaimer: same thing.  
  
_~*~_  
CHAPTER 2: Enter the Ghost Hunters  
Ahem. Where we last left off....  
  
"The gundam pilots and the girls walked toward the campfire steadily..."  
  
duo: im sca-ared....  
hilde: gosh its chilly  
cryz: OH MY GOSH THERES A GHOST NEAR HERE!  
trowa: what makes you think that?  
cryz: in the movie "The Sixth Sense," the little boy told the psychiatrist that whenever theres a ghost around, that it's chilly.  
dorothy: aieeee!  
quatre: *trembles* a g-g-ghost?  
sally: umm...its cold still  
cryz: aaaaiiieeee theres more ghosts!  
wufei: *sniff* crazy onnas and weaklings. its the middle of March. its ALWAYS chilly in March  
everyone else: oh yeah..hehe we knew that...  
wufei: riiiight  
heero: i see the campfire.   
  
Everyone runs to the fire and warms up.  
  
duo: i brought some marshmallows, want some?  
cryz: yeah  
duo: here. *hands everyone a marshmallow, a chunk of Blershy's Chocolate, and Braham Crackers[lol, this isn't the 21st century anymore, Hershy is long gone and dead...]*  
*everyone starts eating*  
trowa: hmm i think we should get going. i think i see the doorway to Willow Madison.  
duo: suddenly i really dont think this is a good idea.....  
hilde: yeah...  
heero: hn. we have a mission.  
cryz: y-y-yeah, a m-m-mission.  
sally: im a preventer. i have courage.  
wufei: courage my butt.  
  
The gundam Pilots and their "women" walk up to the door and heero boldly knocks twice.  
  
An old woman opened the door.  
  
old woman: hello. i am Mariel. i lived here in the Willow Madison when i was a young girl.  
dorothy: hello! i'm dorothy.  
quatre: im quatre raberba winner.  
mariel: you're that winner heir arent you?  
quatre: yeah.  
mariel: i see.   
heero: i am heero.  
cryz: im cryz  
trowa: trowa. and this is my sister Catherine.  
catherine: hello mariel  
duo: hiya wassup? im duo  
mariel: my my duo, you are hyper.  
hilde: hello, im hilde. duo just had some sugar.  
mariel: i can tell.  
sally: hi! im sally. this young man is Chang Wufei  
wufei: hmph onnas.  
mariel: now i know all of you, please follow me into the parlor.  
  
Everyone walked into the parlor and sat down. they saw a little tv screen. A voice started speaking.  
  
voice: greetings. welcome to Willow Madison. built in 1833a.d. by plantation owner Fredrick Madison for his sugar farming company. his plantations flourished and by 1845, it was one of the biggest plantations around the Louisiana bayou. Unfortunately, Mr. Madison's wealth was also one of the many things that made other sugar plantation farmers jealous of him. one day, a group of sugar plantation farmers living in Fredrick Madison's shadow plotted to murder him. So they did. They first murdered his slaves then moved in to kill Fredrick, his wife Marie, and his daughters Laurie, Mandriel and Katelynn. No one survived and to this day, the family and slaves of Fredrick Madison haunt this place. Tonight you will be investigating the most haunted places. The slave quarters, which is connected by an underground tunnel, the master bedroom, the girls, Laurie, Mandriel and Katelynn's bedroom, the kitchens and the infamous beating dungeon. as it appears, Mr. Madison beat any slaves who were disobedient. A great many   
innocent slaves were killed. therefore it is haunted.  
duo: ok ok ive got the creeps  
quatre: im not so sure about this too much.  
mariel: its too late to turn back. im sorry mr. winner.  
quatre: oh nooo!  
dorothy: there there quatre, it'll be ok.  
quatre: are you sure?  
dorrothy: yes im sure.  
hilde: oh gosh i got goosebumbs all over again!  
duo: *hugs hilde*  
hilde: aww duo ya rascal!  
heero: *puts an arm around cryz*  
cryz: *snuggles up*  
wufei: yuck, mushy peopel!   
sally: and what about you wufei?  
wufei: AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH NOOO!  
mariel: it is time to get started. i will put a mask over two of you. you will go in pairs. have you chosen your partners?  
everyone: yeah.  
mariel: ok who will go first?  
heero: cryz and i will.  
cryz: whaddaya mean cryz and i? oooh! OOOH NO!  
heero. yes.  
cryz: waah no  
heero: come on.  
  
Mariel draped the masks over heero and cryz and proceeded to walk them along to their destination. 


	3. The Slave Quarters

Scariest Places on Earth: Willow Madison  
by-shinigami-  
disclaimer: same blah blah.  
  
_~*~_  
CHAPTER 3: The Slave Quarters  
Heero and Cryz are stuck going on a mission together and theyre first!   
  
Mariel takes them to the room. they see a little tv.   
  
cryz: its so cuuuuute! so kawaii   
heero: shut up. im hearing something.  
cryz: ok ok.  
voice: you are in the slave quarters and the underground tunnel.   
heero: oh shit  
cryz: shhhhh  
voice: this is the site of the first murder at Willow Madison  
heero: aaaaiiiieeee!  
cryz: hee-chan you scream like a girl  
heero: youre a girl, are you dissing yourself?  
cryz: no, im dissing you.  
heero: why i oughta...  
voice: on the vanity to the right of you, there is a candle and a match. when i give the say-so, light the candle and repeat the incantation on the paper. that paper opens up the portal to the spirit realm.to secure that portal, after the incantation, spill the chicken's blood onto the candle.  
cryz: oooh i sawed something like this once! my great great great great grandmother Crystal tolded me about this show and they did the exact same thing!  
heero: chicken blood and all?  
cryz: yea-ah...  
heero: aaaaaiiiieeeee!  
cryz: hee-chan?  
heero: what.  
cryz: you still scream like a girl...havent you finished puberty yet?  
heero: im 16, waddaya think?!  
cryz: go figure  
voice: some background information. this is the slave quarters  
heero: you told us that already  
voice: here there were over 100 slaves living and sharing whatever they had to eat.  
cryz: isnt that unsanitary?  
heero: unsanitary unshmanitary, i shared a shack with duo, THAT is unsanitary.  
cryz: why?  
heero: dirty laundry, dirty towels, dirty dishes, dirty videos......*koff koff*  
cryz: eeeiwww  
voice: the slaves didnt know how to handle the intrusion so they got killed very fast.  
heero: hn  
cryz: poor peoples  
voice: although there were only five murderers, they worked as a team.  
heero: my kinda guys!  
cryz: dont think like that....  
voice: ok. at my command.  
_~*~_  
i know it was short but its kinda hard to make a dialogue with only two people and a talking TV...  
  
tell me what you think. if you MUST flame, please email your flames to me, id be more than happy to yell at you back =) 


End file.
